


Glittering Gold

by DiamondsxStags



Series: OTP: I will hold the bowl of venom [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1920's AU, F/M, Jealous Loki, but like only a smidge, god this nerd is so in love someone punch him and then punch me for writing this, using mcu loki specifically because tom played loki and f. scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9597734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsxStags/pseuds/DiamondsxStags
Summary: Not even Loki is immune to the golden glow of a woman.Or, what happens when Sigyn is drunk and Loki is sober.





	

"...don't you think?"

Loki looked down at Sigyn, who had suddenly materialized beside him, and furrowed his brow. "What was that?" He bent down slightly so his ear was closer to her and moved a little closer.

"I was saying that Scott is rather handsome, don't you think?" Her breath was hot and smelled like champagne and Loki could hear how giddy she was.

He raised a brow and pretended not to be bothered by her statement. He noticed that Sigyn was looking somewhere behind him and he turned his head to see Scott smoking in a corner with Ernest. Loki cocked his head. If he had to be truly honest, Loki would admit that Scott is attractive, in that tanned, blue eyed, golden American way. The allure of blonde hair and blue eyes was not unknown to Loki, in Norway that look was highly sought after and he only had to look at Thor to see just how much it was admired. But it seemed to be different with Americans. Where in Scandinavia there was a certain coolness and distance to that beauty, there was a shinier aspect that Americans had managed to cultivate and valued. A ruddiness in the cheeks, a spark in the eyes, a sort of faux modesty in that 'Aw shucks' kind of way. Loki had remained largely indifferent towards it, but now he felt a slight twinge of envy, which he hated himself for.

"I suppose." He said finally, realizing that Sigyn was looking up at him and expecting a reply. "You do remember he's married yes?" The comment sounded a little more biting than he had intended to be, so Loki tacked a smile on his face, to show that he didn't really mean anything by it.

She hadn't seemed to notice. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't look does it?" Sigyn looked up at Loki, dark eyes shinning with liquor and youth. "Promise you won't tell Zelda?"

Looking down at Sigyn, her black hair cropped and styled like that Josephine Baker woman, dark skin practically glowing in the golden light, Loki knew that he would've promised Sigyn anything, right there and then, and not regret it. "I promise." He said, giving her arm a gentle squeeze. Her skin was so soft and smooth, how did she get it like that?

For a moment, the two locked eyes and everything seemed to melt away. The music, the people, the bar, everything. For Loki, the world was an endless void and the only other person was Sigyn, lovely and lively, so different from him in so many ways. Where he was sharp, angular features and cutting tongue, Sigyn was soft. Her face, round and open and oh so bright, always seemed to convey gentleness. There was a tenderness about her, always had been, and she seemed to radiate goodness. While Loki wholeheartedly believed that people are inherently doomed to choose selfishness, he also believed that Sigyn was the exception to this. There was nothing bad about her it seemed. He wanted nothing more than to hold her close to him and somehow will that goodness to leak into him, make everything dark and gnarled about him golden and soft, even if just for a second, for a moment.

"Sig!"

Loki's head snapped up and everything came back, reforming themselves right before his eyes, with the addition of Zelda at Sigyn's side, flushed and more than likely drunk. Sigyn smiled brightly at Zelda and hugged her, without a trace of jealousy. The two of them chattered and Loki zoned them out, trying to pull himself back together and ground himself in reality. A part of him felt silly for getting so wrapped up in that fantasy and he wanted to forget it. He excused himself and went to the bar, ordering a martini. As he waited for his drink, he watched Sigyn and Zelda go, hand-in-hand, to the dance floor and join the other tipsy patrons, feet moving so quickly they blurred. In her dress, cream satin with gold beading, Sigyn looked like a star and as she spun, the fringe followed her and swayed. He was so mesmerized, he almost didn't notice that his martini was done until the bartender nudged him. Without taking his eyes off Sigyn, Loki took the drink and put some Francs on the bar top.

Swirling his martini slightly, Loki continued to watch as Sigyn shone, head thrown back and laughing, oblivious to the looks of admiration she was being given, and the man who had signed his heart away to her.

**Author's Note:**

> listen. listen. l i s t e n. the idea came to me at 1 a.m. so i Had To Do The Thing.


End file.
